


Phone Call.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Clary Fray/Valentine Morgenstern
Kudos: 7





	Phone Call.

Clary was horny and Valentine was in a meeting.  
She was bored.  
She dialed his number, lightly playing with her clit.

''Yes Clary?''

''Daddy I'm bored and horny, come fuck me.''

''Clarissa, you were on speaker!''

Valentine snapped as he quickly grabbed the phone, taking her off of speaker and leaving the room, feeling his pants getting tighter and tighter at his daughter's moans that were coming from the other end.

''Don't care, come fuck me.''

He entered his daughter's bedroom, noticing her playing with herself.

''Didn't I tell you you weren't allow to do that without me.?''

She continued, ignoring him, another loud moan leaving her lips.

''Clarissa, stop playing with yourself when I'm talking to you.''

''Make me.''

She whined as Valentine grabbed one of her hands, tying it tightly to the bed post before grabbing the other and doing the same to the other side.

''But daaaddy.'' 

She tried to pull at the bonds that were preventing her from touching herself. She whined again as he tied her feet to the bottom of the bed, holding them still as well.

''This isn't faaair.'' Clary complained, trying to move but found herself unable to. Drool left her lips as Valentine began taking off his clothing.

''Now you are going to promise not to tease me again, or you're going to watch daddy pleasure himself and be unfucked the rest of the day.''

''Butttt.''

She whined again as she noticed him pulling out his large cock, god she wanted it inside her.

''Daddy please.'' 

''Promise.''

''I promise just please please put that inside me.''

Obviously she wasn't actually going to stick to that promise but she needed him within her.

She whimpered as she felt him slide within her and began rocking her hips against his.

''Harder, make me hurt all over.''

She yelped as he began pounding into her, harder than he'd ever gone before.

More.  
Just a little more.

She moaned out 'Daddy' as she came, feeling him cum within her and closed her eyes up tightly.  
Valentine untied her and lay down beside her on the bed, giving her a gentle cuddle.


End file.
